


Operation Maidwatch: Redux

by ohvirgil



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Blow Jobs, Casual Sex, Crossdressing Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, Maids, No beta lol, Open-ish ending, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Referenced/Implied Bisexual Male Character(s), Sexual Fantasy, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29836536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohvirgil/pseuds/ohvirgil
Summary: Mishima has to dress as a maid (and suck some dick) after losing a bet
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Mishima Yuuki, Kurusu Akira/Mishima Yuuki/Sakamoto Ryuji, Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji (Implied), Mishima Yuuki/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Operation Maidwatch: Redux

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted some Maidshima (haha)

Failure, Operation Maidwatch was a complete failure. But, it came with a caveat, now the three boys all know about Ms Kawakami’s little secret side job, even if they were cockblocked, Ryuji, Akira and Mishima had a second plan, although it was a little gayer than they’d of liked to admit. 

Akira had come back to the empty apartment, large, seemingly oversized maid dress in hand, fit for a man. It was frilly, black and white with small lavender bows to the sides and chest. In the other, a set of white stockings and silken, lacy panties fit with similarly coloured bows and small hearts, with small black cat ears with a fluffy white inside.

Ryuji was close to losing it thinking about how the other two would look in those. Seemingly reluctant at first, he soon became much more enthusiastic knowing the others lack of judgement. First, he thought of Akira in those little panties, he doubted his dick would even fit inside of them, springing out at next to nothing and leaking precum over the soft silk. Needy and begging to be touched back by Ryuji, the stuff of (wet) dreams.

And then his thoughts shifted to Mishima. Small and frail with a small, round and soft face with eyes like a lost puppy, he’d fit best into the role of a maid. He was perfect for it. Akira had already confided in Ryuji about Mishima being a masochist, which sent him over the edge. Mishima on his knees willing to submit to Ryuji and Akira’s whims. Whining for the two of them to fill his mouth with their cocks. He could barely sit still thinking about that. Mishima would be the one most willing to get dicked out, at least in Ryuji’s mind. Moaning out for the two. Ryuji could pop a boner on the spot. Mishima was, in essence, the perfect little maid.

 _God imagine living with him, servicing me full time… Nice!_ He smirked

“We all chipped in for this,” He threw the outfit to the floor, “Better not complain if you lose”.

Mishima and Ryuji gulped, nodding. They’d decided on a bet, the loser has to wear the dress and suck the winners’ dicks (and more if they were all up for it).

“So how’re we gonna do this?” Ryuji asked, making Akira think for a second.

“Rock paper scissors?” he suggested to the other’s approval.

“Sounds like a deal” Ryuji giggled.

* * *

Ryuji was close to jumping joy at the results.

“Woo!” he paused “Not… me” he chuckled anxiously, shrugging.

“Well, it’s you, Mishima.” Akira seemed to have the same thoughts at Ryuji.

“D-Do I have to get dressed in front of you…?” he stammered, looking up at the two.

“Well, you don’t have–” “In front of us would be preferred.” Ryuji cut in, giddy with joy.

Mishima nodded, unbuttoning his shirt.

His skin was pale, milky and soft, he as beautiful under his shirt. Akira and Ryuji watched in glee as he started undoing his pants. His thighs were even softer, and round like a woman’s. Putting on the panties they noticed his small cock, semi-hard. _He’s into this!_ Ryuji thought. The stockings were a perfect fit and the dress, while slightly too large, was wonderful on him. He looked even better than their teacher.

“Daamnn” Ryuji yelled, eyes wide and mouth agape in arousal and shock. Akira did a thumbs up in approval.

“You know,” Mishima thought aloud, “I don’t quite mind this… even if I’m more into girls” he smiled.

“Who cares about girls?!” Ryuji replied, almost hyperventilating. He walked up to Mishima, digging his hands into his hair, “God you’re hot like this!”.

“So…” Mishima stepped away, “What first?”.

“Goddd, I just wanna watch you, can you jack off for me?!” 

“Well I wouldn’t mind to” he took a seat on the floor. Lifting his dress up to his stomach and pulling his panties down to his thighs.

“Uhm” he brought his hand down to his cock, feeling Ryuji and Akira’s hungry eyes onto him, “F-fuck” he was starting to get into the swing of this. His face contorted in pleasure, masturbating had never felt so good, but with others eyes on him, it was certainly different. He blurted out Ryuji and Akira’s names, bucking his hips into his hand, pre-cum covering his hands. He looked like a piece of art, a masterpiece, his chest heaved, throwing his head back.

“G-god” he whined, cumming into his hands before laying down and wiping his semen onto his stockings and panties.

“Oh… My…” Ryuji was speechless, “MISHIMA!” he clapped. He sat him, grimacing in shame, pulling his slightly cum stained underwear back up, still barely fitting him.

“You beautiful, slutty maid.” He grabbed Mishima’s hand, pulling him toward his lap as he unbuckled his pants. “Me next!”. Ryuji’s cock popped right of his pants, were inches from Mishima’s face.

It had a faint smell of soap, he wondered if Ryuji had planned this ahead of time, although it’s unlikely he would’ve predicted it happening. “Come on, come onn” he reached down, bringing his dick closer to Mishima’s face impatiently. Mishima took a little kitten lick at Ryuji’s slit, pulling back his foreskin and keeping his hand at the base of his cock.

“Akira,” he called out, “Come ‘ere”, before taking the entirety of Ryuji’s dick in his mouth (say for the base he had his hand firmly grasped around), trying his best not to choke or gag.

Akira came forth, unzipping his pants just like Ryuji. Mishima started pumping his shaft, _Very clever_ , Akira thought. “Oh f-fuck” Ryuji panted, hips jolting into Mishima’s mouth violently, “God that’s good”.

“This was a great idea,” Akira sighed.

“God tier” Ryuji responded, digging his hands into Mishima’s soft, dark hair. Watching as tears prickled in his eyes, his mouth getting perpetually slicker the longer he was sucking. “Fuuuck Mishima-” he panted out, cock throbbing in the boy’s mouth.

“I-I’m gonna–”

Said too soon, Ryuji’s cum had already filled the small maid-boys mouth. Mishima’s face scrunched up, unsure of what to make of the taste before being quickly preoccupied by Akira, coming closer to his face before he could even swallow.

“Alright,” he wiped his mouth, “You next”.

He had wished to have taken them both into his mouth, but this is was good too. Akira’s cock was similar in size to Ryuji’s, albeit longer and with less girth, easily hitting the back of Mishima’s throat, causing just a few more tears to well up in Mishima’s eyes. _Tears of joy?_ He thought.

Due to previous stimulation putting more on edge, Akira came far sooner, grabbing the back of Mishima’s hair to force him into swallowing him cum.

It was a beautiful sight. Mishima, their small, submissive maid on his feet. Face flushed and eyes red, close to overstimulation (even if they hadn’t done much to him).

“C-can we call it a night?” He asked. The other two nodded.

“How about we take turns?” Akira proposed, lifting Mishima to his feet. He nodded.

“You’d make an exelecent maid, you too, Ryuji”

“What!” he exclaimed “Me?!”. Mishima chuckled at his overdone response, nodding at him.

“F-fine” Ryuji grimaced, “It’s a deal…”

**Author's Note:**

> Usually don't go for PWP (who am I kidding, of course I do) buuut I was in the mood and hadn't uploaded anything in a while, sorry.


End file.
